The Final Fight
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* Tenchi has to decide who will be his bride. little ooc
1. No need fo choices

Disclaimer: I don't own any character's here.  
  
I've decided to retract that last chapter and put it later.  
  
  
  
The Final Fight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
No need for decisions  
  
By Kaori-Sasami  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"Not again"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Why are they fighting?"  
  
Tenchi was getting pulled back and forth by Ryoko and Ayeka again. He was just going for a walk. He had tried to get out before anyone notice but Miss Ayeka had looked around the corner just as he open the door.  
  
"Wait up, Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"Hurry up then."  
  
Just as he said that Ryoko popped up.  
  
"But Tenchi you said you would walk with me." She said giving him her 'kitten' eyes. He mentally smiled.  
  
"He is not walking with you."  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
They started to pull on Tenchi's arms. He was always surprised he never lost an arm. That was when everyone walked in. The sparks were flying.  
  
"Come on girls. Let's not go for a walk and say we did."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Washuu? Little Washuu the greatest scientist in the universe…" he said pleadingly.  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
She called up her computer and started to type. Ryoko and Ayeka finally dropped Tenchi and blasted at each other only to have their own attacks hit them. Washuu had but up an invisible force field to stop their attacks. This got them to stop for now.  
  
Later…  
  
"You realize you are going to have to choose a wife soon right."  
  
"Yes Washuu."  
  
"Well… any ideas?"  
  
"Well Sasami is to young or it'd be her. I consider you a mother to me. No offence."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Mihoshi and Kiyone are to be stationed at different locations for cases. I couldn't stand not seeing my wife for over a month. So that leaves Ryoko and Ayeka whom I can't decide on."  
  
"Well choose careful and soon. You twenty-fifth birthday is in a week.  
  
Well A.A.? I took your advice (no she didn't. she took my advice. Uh… *Sweatdrops*… Hi K-S. Gotta run.) Sorry 'bout that. *Tries to hide club* Koneko likes to take credit for stuff even if it's not her idea. As I was saying I decided to make the story longer and would like to know what you guys think.  
  
Kaori-Sasami ;p 


	2. No need for dates with princesses

The Final Fight  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No need for dates with Princesses  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Washuu?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"How else are you going to choose you bride than a night on the town?"  
  
"Alright but have you disabled Ryoko's abilities yet?"  
  
"I was getting to that."  
  
She walked over to the control panel and pushed a couple of buttons.  
  
"Okay this will last for only today. I'll go get Ayeka and tell her to get ready for you. She will really be pleased you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Washuu left the lab with Tenchi and walked to Ayeka's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Miss Ayeka?"  
  
"Come in Washuu."  
  
"Tenchi has sent me to tell you to get ready for your date."  
  
"A WHAT? Tenchi is really asking me on a date."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh dear what should I wear. Little Washuu, what do you think?"  
  
"Something sexy. Now I'm going down stairs and tell him that you're getting ready."  
  
Ayeka found a black tight dress with spaghetti straps and came to mid thigh.  
  
*I think that's sexy enough.*  
  
Tenchi was waiting by the door when she came down. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw her. He was not used to seeing her in tight close. Maybe on the other's but neither of the princesses. She was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Lord Tenchi…Lord Tenchi I'm ready."  
  
"Okay then. It's dinner first and a movie after."  
  
Ryoko had been listening though the living room door and had tried to go through it. She ended up bumping her head on the wall.  
  
"Wahsuu" she growled.  
  
Tenchi took Ayeka's hand and led the way.  
  
Later that night Tenchi gave Ayeka a kiss on the cheek as they walked into the house.  
  
"Thank you lord Tenchi for the wonderful night. I'm quite tired. Goodnight."  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long our phone line has been down.  
  
K-S 


	3. No need for dates with space pirates

The Final Fight Chapter 3 No Need for Dates with Space Pirates  
  
The next night Tenchi had Washuu tell Ryoko to get ready for their date. Ryoko wore a tight but long red dress. Tenchi was quite pleased with the way she looked. It reminded him of her surprise date when he was in Tokyo. They went out to eat at a fancy restaurant and then to a good movie. They held hands all through the movie. They went driving around looking for a good place to look at the moon and stars. They found a lovely spot. Ryoko had actually behaved herself a through the date.  
  
"Tenchi, this was sweet of you to do with out being forced to." "Sure" "Tenchi?" "Yes?" "Do you love me?" "." "Tenchi?" "I can't say yes but I can't say no." "What does that mean?" Ryoko was getting angry. "I'm not sure." "I. You're confusing me. A simple yes or no was all I wanted."  
  
Ryoko got out and ran off crying too much to care to fly. She soon came to a lovely little pond that seemed to glow. Ryoko stopped and sat down placing her head on her knees and was silently crying. Tenchi came running after and nearly tripped over her.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry."  
  
Ryoko just sat there sobbing. Tenchi sat next to her and held her rocking her telling her he was sorry over and over. She finally stopped sobbing because she ran out of tears. Tenchi had thought about what she had asked while he held her. Gently pulling her head up to face him he answered.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko, I love you." "You're just saying that." She said looking away. "No I'm not."  
  
She looked back at him and he kissed her passionately. His kissed led to them sleeping together. The next morning Tenchi woke up next to a peaceful Ryoko in the grass. He stroked her hair thinking of last night and she soon started purring. He smiled at her as her sleepy cat eyes looked at him. They got up, dressed, and went home.  
  
  
  
What will happen when they get home? Can they get in unnoticed or is someone waiting for them? Find out in the next story. (AWWW! K-S why didn't you let me write this chapter. Cause koneko I know you would screw it up. *Sticks out tongue*) 


End file.
